One Night
by novala
Summary: what could possibly happen to our beloved boys in one night? ::


One Night by vanillaflux

Summary; Just a short drabble on few characters, not much.gomenne!)

* * *

The last ray of sun is now been swallowed by darkness. At this moment,many people are already at home, safe and sound. But too many people are now is far away from home, exposed to every possibilities of danger. Alas, one night means nothing but it too could change a persons' life forever.

* * *

YAGYUU HIROSHI

A typical night for him, same old, same old. He opened his bedroom window,letting the soft zephyr slapping his face gently. He turned around, sitting behind his desk. He then opened the calculus textbook and took out a pencil from his pencil case. Somehow, the graph and functions in front of him seem unfamiliar and too distant. He sighed and close the book, eyeing the digital clock above his table; 10.30 p.m. 'Sleep time,' he said silently. So not.

* * *

MIZUKI HAJIME

He was sitting at his living room, switching some random television channels. Nothing seems to caught his interest as he let his eyes wandered around the vast room; neat and freaky clean. His gaze were locked at a photo book on the table, and he reached for it. Somehow, he stopped himself. He picked the phone and dialled a number. A voice was heard at the end of the other line. After a while he switched off the tv, grabbed his tennis bag and keys before left

* * *

YUKIMURA SEIICHI

They laid on the soft spring grass, eyes gazing at the stars above. He was playing with his curly locks, thinking of something while the other figure covered his face with a certain black cap. He started to count the stars, even named them and silently being thankful to the Creator of the Universe. He called the other figure's name who still had his face covered. He shook his frame lightly but still, no responds. He slowly took off the black cap, revealing a sleeping fukubuchou. He gave a chuckle and rest his head back on the mellow grass. The night is still young.

* * *

KIKUMARU EIJI

He pouted slightly. It's not like it was all his fault that the vase broke. Plus, he just can't seem to control himself from jumping and running about the house, it's all natural. Well, he now knew that he'll be grounded for sure, but even worse, he was not allowed to go to tennis practice too! But tonight, he made up his mind. He took his tennis bag and carefully opened his bedroom window, making sure that not even a creak was heard. He jumped and landed softly on a bushy area. He looked around, hoping no one would notice. He'll have his revenge tonight.

* * *

YANAGI RENJI

Sometimes, things just don't work the way we want t. and sometimes, feeling bad just don't help either. He doesn't get it. He'd done everything possible and logical but they didn't work the way he hoped for. Then, he remembered one thing; a puzzle won't be completed without the last piece and long did he know where the last piece is hidden.

* * *

MUKAHI GAKUTO

This is his 7th plate of takoyaki. With his petite frame, nobody could expect this boy have a blackhole stomach. A bespectacled tensai shook his head slightly. The place was jam-packed with people; some just got back from work, and some were just wandering around the street. He finished his plate and was about to order another one when the other guy placed a certain note and dragged him towards the busy night street of Tokyo. Seems like the time has stopped.

* * *

FUJI SYUSUKE

He put down the receiver and stole a glance at the clock; 10.45 p.m. ,it says. It's getting late and he seriously don't have the mood for street tennis or whatever it is at this hour. He thought about the invitation again. Well, it won't do him any harm if he just accept it. He walked pass his brother room and stopped dead there. His fist clenched and he found himself hurried to his room, grabbed his tennis stuff, and walked out to the eternal darkness of night.

* * *

ATOBE KEIGO

He shook his head and waved his hands in despair. This can't possibly happened to him. For a great man like himself to be caught dead in this situation in humiliation. His servants all dare not to interrupt his complaints and babbling. Suddenly, they heard a knock on his door. He gestured the aged figure to come in and let out a digh of relief when he handed the great man a package. At least he got something to wear for tomorrow.

OWARI

(A/N; hehe, short drabbles…I don't know what am I doing…)


End file.
